Frozen Heat
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Lovée dans ses draps, Kate lit le dernier roman de Castle. A travers les lignes, elle découvre comment Richard a vécu leur enfermement dans ce container. Finalement elle n'a qu'une envie, le rejoindre tant pis s'il fait nuit et que Josh dort dans son lit...


**FROZEN HEAT**

Aller un petit one shot Castle parce que j'ai été frustrée de la fin de l'épisode 3.17 ! Magnifique double épisode quand même. Il m'a fallut quelques jours pour réussir à terminer ce one shot, mais j'en suis pas mécontente. Alors bonne lecture…

* * *

_« Rook… Tu es là ?_

_-Oui juste là… Je suis là._

_-Je ne sens rien… »_

_Elle respirait difficilement et Rook resserra son étreinte autour du corps de sa partenaire. _

_« J'ai toujours cru… étant un flic que je prendrais une balle. Je ne pensais pas mourir congeler._

_-Hé… Nous ne sommes pas encore morts. _

_-Si seulement… _

_-Je suis désolé._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-D'être moi. D'être incontrôlable et de t'avoir entrainé là dedans. Si nous n'étions pas venu seuls…_

_-Chut, Jameson, chut. Tu avais raison. On a trouvé la bombe. C'est juste trop tard. »_

_Dans un ultime effort, Nikki Heat se retourna pour mieux se blottir dans les bras de son compagnon qui en profita pour resserrer un peu plus son étreinte sur celle qu'il n'avait pas su protéger. Il s'en voulait terriblement, elle allait mourir par sa faute et la seule chose qui arrivait à lui mettre du baume au cœur et qu'il la tenait contre lui, il n'aimait pas la savoir hors de son champ de vision. La présence de Nikki était comme une drogue pour lui. Elle murmura un merci, elle allait mourir à cause de lui et elle le remerciait en lui frôlant le visage de ses maigres forces, Nikki semblait souffrir plus que lui du froid environnant, même si il s'avait que lui-même ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. _

_« Merci… d'être là. _

_-Toujours. »_

_Elle avait les yeux fermés à bout de force. Pourtant il la sentait lutter pour rassembler ses dernières forces. _

_« Je veux que tu saches à quel point je t'… »_

_Et elle perdit connaissance. Jameson Rook commença à paniquer. _

_« Nikki… Nikki… Reste avec moi…. Reste avec moi Nikki. »_

_La peur lui tiraillait le ventre, si elle avait tenté de lui dire ses sentiments c'est qu'elle se savait perdue, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle abandonne. Il avait trop besoin d'elle, de ses regards assassins, de ses sourires qu'elle tentait de masquer…_

Kate Beckett stoppa brusquement sa lecture de Frozen Heat, le dernier roman de son partenaire. Elle avait le souffle coupé et le cœur battant la chamade. Revivre cet évènement à travers la plume de Castle était quelque chose de particulier. Lui-même à travers ses mots, semblait avoir souffert de ce moment. Elle n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Elle avait perdu connaissance avant lui avec la satisfaction de mourir dans ses bras, de ne vouloir être nulle part ailleurs qu'avec lui.

« Kate… »

En bougeant elle venait de réveiller Josh qui dormait dans son lit, mais en posant son regard sur lui, le seul autre sentiment qui la traversa fut celui de ne pas être à sa place. Elle n'arrivait pas à ce reconnecter à la réalité, il y a quelques secondes elle était encore mentalement avec Castle, plongé dans la marre d'émotions violentes, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près de lui. Et elle réalisa subitement que non elle ne voulait pas se reveiller à coté de Josh chaque matin, elle ne voulait pas que se soit lui qui console ses moments de doute, elle ne lui avait même pas parler de l'enquête de la mort de sa mère, comme si inconsciemment ou non, cela était réservé à une seule personne. Elle ne voulait pas de Josh dans sa vie, même avec toute sa douceur et son affection envers elle. A moitié réveillé, le chirurgien tenta de prendre sa compagne dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa brusquement. Quittant le lit comme si elle avait le diable au corps. Josh se redressa sans comprendre.

« Kate… Un problème ?

-Non… Je dois partir, je suis désolé… Je… Josh, t'es un mec génial mais, tu mérites quelqu'un d'autre, rentre chez toi. »

Sans comprendre, Josh regarda machinalement autour de lui, pour découvrir le livre de Richard Castle dans les couvertures, le livre ouvert, il le ramassa et parcourra la page du regard.

« Kate... Il y a quoi cette fois dans les pages de son fichu bouquin.

-Laisse tomber, Josh, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi ? Que tu travailles tous les jours avec un type complètement amoureux de toi, et qui écrit des romans sur toi. Et après tu t'étonnes de ma réaction.

-Josh… »

Il quitta le lit, ne portant qu'un boxer et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui recula pour ne pas qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

« Josh non. »

Il recula et commença à rassembler ses affaires, attrapant son sac sous le lit, il commença à faire sa valise. Elle resta figée, incapable du moindre mouvement. Incapable de la moindre réaction, à l'exception de l'étau qui semblait enfin relâcher son cœur.

« Je suis désolé.

-Laisse tomber Kate, dès l'instant où j'ai vu ton écrivain, j'ai compris que je ne faisais pas le poids. Arrête de te faire souffrir inutilement, je vais te dire ce que tu veux entendre : C'est fini entre nous. Je passerais plus tard chercher le reste de mes affaires. »

Et il quitta l'appartement de la jeune femme en claquant la porte. Kate ne savait pas quoi faire oscillant entre la panique et l'angoisse. Brusquement elle glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons, attrapa ses clefs et quitta l'appartement au pas de courses.

Elle tambourina dans la porte incapable de se calmer ou même de se raisonner un minimum. Elle était là au milieu de la nuit, trop agitée pour être terrorisée, sa respiration était chaotique. Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Castle en caleçon et chemise. Elle s'arrêta net, et inspira profondément deux ou trois fois.

« Kate ?

-Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû venir. »

Il se rendait compte qu'elle était là chez lui, en pyjama, trempée des pieds à la tête, alors qu'il pleuvait averse dehors et que la température ne devait pas dépasser les dix degrés. Elle était bouleversée, il le voyait clairement.

« Hors de question que je te laisse repartir. Entre. »

Doucement sans la brusquer, il lui prit la main et l'entraina à l'intérieur.

« Mon Dieu Kate. Ne bouge pas. »

Il posa ses yeux sur elle une dernière fois avant de monter les escaliers. Entrant dans la chambre de sa fille, il s'approcha du lit et réveilla doucement sa fille.

« Alexis réveille toi.

-Papa ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Kate est là, il faut que tu me passes un pyjama chaud.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il pleut dehors, et elle est trempée.

-D'accord, attend. »

La jeune rousse quitta son lit et se dirigea vers son armoire, avant d'en ouvrir grand les portes. Observant quelques instants le continu elle attrapa un pyjama de flanelle blanc à liseré bleu.

« Tiens. Tu as de la chance, j'ai changé les draps de ton lit.

-Elle dormira dans la chambre d'amis.

-Si tu le dis. Bonne nuit papa. »

Et elle se recoucha après avoir donné le pyjama à son père qui passa brièvement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une serviette. Redescendant au rez de chaussez de l'appartement, il l'enveloppa dans la serviette, la faisant sursauter.

« Du calme Beckett, ce n'est que moi.

-Je n'aurais pas du venir.

-Tu l'as déjà dis. Ecoutes tu es frigorifié, va prendre une douche, je t'ai mis de quoi te changer dans la salle de bain. Après on discutera.

-Je… je… D'accord.

-Tu sais où c'est.

-Oui. »

Il lui posa un baiser sur le froid et l'incita à y aller. Il l'observa monter les escaliers d'un pas incertain. Il décida de préparer du café. Elle redescendit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle était magnifique dans ce pyjama de flanelle, les cheveux mouillés, et les pieds nus.

« Ca va mieux ?

-Oui. Merci.

-Du café ?

-Volontiers. »

Il lui indiqua le canapé d'un mouvement de tête et attrapa les tasses qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de ramasser le plaid sur le canapé et d'enrouler la jeune femme dedans. Elle le remercia d'un pal sourire et attendit qu'il s'installe tout près d'elle. Elle ne le voulait pas plus loin, mais elle ne savait toujours pas si elle le voulait plus près. En fait si, elle s'avait mais elle était terrifiée.

« Pourquoi Castle ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu es toujours là pour moi ? Pourquoi chaque fois que j'ai peur de tomber, tu es là pour me rattraper ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que je suis dans le noir, tu allumes une bougie ?

-Tu connais la réponse, Kate.

-Et ça me fait peur.

-A moi aussi. Mais je me suis fait la promesse de tout faire pour que tu fasses partie de ma vie. Parce que dès l'instant où j'ai échangé mes premiers mots avec toi, j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus m'éloigner, et puis au fur et à mesure du temps, tu t'es imposé à moi comme une évidence. Mais nous n'étions jamais dans la même temporalité. Quand j'étais prêt, tu n'étais pas libre et inversement. Peut être qu'il nous fallait juste plus de temps.

-Castle…

-Ne fuis pas, Kate. Ne fuis plus, s'il te plait. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup. Je sais que tu es avec Josh. Et je t'attendrais… encore…

-Je ne suis plus avec Josh. Il a… il est partie cette nuit. Je lisais Frozen Heat et… et il s'est mit en colère. Elle esquissa un rire nerveux. Je crois que tu ne t'es pas fait un fan.

-J'ai déjà la meilleure fan qui soit…»

Elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle ne devait plus avoir peur d'une relation avec Richard Castle et ne voulait pas qu'il dise un mot de trop et risquer de tout gâcher. Doucement Richard repoussa les doigts de Kate sans les lâcher, son autre main se posa sur la joue de sa partenaire avec tendresse, la caressa avant de descendre vers sa nuque. Elle était là, si fragile, il aurait pu la briser si il en avait envie, mais il n'avait en réalité qu'une envie, la serrer dans ses bras pour la protéger de l'univers cruel qui les entourait. Pourtant il savait aussi que s'ils devaient être un couple, il leurs faudrait apprendre à trouver un équilibre, Kate Beckett n'était pas comme toutes les femmes qui avaient partagé sa vie jusque là.

« Tu avais raison, quand j'ai perdu connaissance, là bas… La dernière chose que je voulais te dire c'était que je t'aime. Tu es complètement l'opposé du genre d'hommes que je pensais être pour moi.

-Et tu pensais qu'il te fallait quel genre d'hommes ? Des hommes comme Demming ou Josh ?

-Ne dis plus rien, Richard. Je veux juste que tu m'embrasses. »

Il hésita et plongea son regard dans celui déterminé de la jeune femme, pourtant il pouvait voir qu'elle tremblait. Il resserra la couverture autour du corps de l'inspecteur.

« Je ne t'embrasserais pas ce soir, Kate. J'aurais l'impression de profiter de toi. Tu es épuisée, tu vas te reposer et on discutera demain.

-Je ne veux pas rester seule. »

Mon Dieu, cette femme allait le rendre dingue. Elle le regardait avec des yeux de biche, il voyait sa détresse. Celle qu'elle avait accumulé toutes ses années.

« On va aller dormir un peu. »

Elle hocha la tête et accepta son aide pour se mettre debout. Sans lâcher sa main, elle se laissa entrainer jusqu'à la chambre de l'écrivain. Passant dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit un placard et lui tendit une brosse à dents.

« Elle est neuve »

Elle le remercia, et il la laissa se brosser les dents pendant que dans sa chambre, il enfilait un tee-shirt pour la nuit. Puis ils inversèrent leurs places. Quand Richard Castle retourna dans sa chambre, il découvrit la jeune femme allongée dans son lit. Pensant qu'elle dormait, il se glissa à coté d'elle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé partager un lit avec elle dans ses conditions. Sa proximité le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, et pour une fois elle sentait la pomme, elle avait du emprunter le gel douche d'Alexis, mais cette odeur lui allait bien. Quand elle se retourna pour se lover dans ses bras, il cru que son cœur allait exploser. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle provoquait en lui. Sans quitter son étreinte il éteignit la lumière et referma ses bras sur le corps de la flic.

« Je suis bien.

-Je croyais que tu dormais.

-Non, j'ai une question pour toi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi avoir écrit Frozen Heat aussi vite ? Pourquoi ce moment de notre vie ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas oublier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai su.

-Castle ? »

L'écrivain ferma les yeux quelques instants, il savait que les prochains mots qu'il prononcerait seraient crucial dans leur relation.

« Tu t'es arrêté au passage du camion frigorifique parce que sinon tu aurais compris. Kate, quand on était devant la bombe et que tu as plongé tes yeux dans les miens… J'ai enfin eu la preuve que ce que je ressentais pour toi n'était pas à sens unique. Tu avais beau être avec Josh, j'avais la sensation que j'avais une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais.

-Mon cœur…

-Oui. Au bureau, si Josh n'était pas arrivé, je t'aurais demandé.

-Je sais. Et je t'aurais dit oui. »

Richard Castle resserra son étreinte autour du corps frêle de sa compagne et lui posa un baiser sur le front. Il mourrait d'envie d'approfondir ses caresses, mais il savait qu'elle était épuisée. Il l'avait vu dans son regard dès l'instant où elle avait passé la porte et ce trop plein d'émotions avait eu raison d'elle. Mais il ne put d'esquisser un sourire, bien conscient qu'il avait son avenir dans ses bras.

« Dors mon amour… Demain est un nouveau jour… »

_**FIN**_


End file.
